Edgeville
Edgeville is a small town located at the border of the Wilderness, west of the Varrock Grand Exchange. It is commonly visited for burning logs, cooking raw fish caught near Barbarian Village, and for smelting bars in the Edgeville furnace. History During the Second Age, the area that is now Edgeville was known as Paddewwa, a mighty fortress of the powerful god Zaros. Found near the Zarosian capital of Senntisten, the area was a great asset to the domain. It could be used in the defence of Senntisten if the capital fell under attack due to the closeness. Following Zaros's defeat at the hands of Zamorak, the God Wars began. Paddewwa would have been razed early before the fall of Senntisten so that the city's defences were weaker. There are many theories on the location of the Fort ruins and the buildings that are left today. One theory is that sometime after the God Wars people made a village on the ruins, leaving Paddewwa as the dungeon that lies below Edgeville today. Something must have happened as the town was abandoned, and the south of the town was left in ruins. Another is that the ruins in the south of Edgeville are the ruins of Paddewwa, and that the Fortress had a wall in the north and a large hill defence to the west, with the River Lum and Senntisten to the east. It also had a few buildings in the top half of the fortress. The top half's civilians were apparently massacred, and the Fort itself razed, along with the wall to the north. Also, this theory suggests that Edgeville's dungeon was the dungeon of the Fortress, with many undead Zarosian soldiers (skeletons) roaming its corridors and paths, with the monsters coming in over time. No matter what happened in the past, thousands of years later, in the Fifth Age, the area was an abandoned area known to many as the "Ghost Town". Only empty homes and ruins could be found. In the Year 169, King Roald of Varrock incorporated the area into the kingdom of Misthalin, naming it Edgeville. Dragonkin attack In 169, the three Dragonkin Strisath, Sakirth and Sithaph attacked Edgeville in an attempt to cool their rage and to bring destruction. The trio spit their very powerful dragonfire around the town, burning significant parts of it. The strong warrior Mandrith attempted to help people and saw a glimpse of the assailants, but could not believe his eyes that they were Dragonkin. One of the most damaged houses, aside from the guards' house, is the former house of Lucien, whom Sakirth killed shortly before the attack. The appearance of the town has been significantly altered as a result of the attack. There are charred scars on the ground of the main pathway leading to the Varrock Grand Exchange. Trees, crates and stalls on the pathway are burnt and give smoke. There is also a burnt skeleton right outside the barn. The guards' barrack in the northeast is devastated as a result of fire. The remains inside are still burning in ember. Burnt_Edgeville.png|The aftermath of the Dragonkin's attack on Edgeville. Edgeville guard house post rotm.png|The guard building after the Dragonkin's attack. Travel *Edgeville can be entered from the north via the Wilderness, from the east from the Varrock Grand Exchange, and from the south through the Gunnarsgrunn. *The amulet of glory can be used to teleport just outside the bank. *Fairy ring code is just across the river. *From Barbarian Village, Lumbridge and the Champion's Guild by canoe. *Paddewwa Teleport will take you into Edgeville Dungeon, but there's a ladder that will bring you to the mausoleum. *There is a one-way teleport lever located in the mausoleum that leads to the Deserted Keep, in very high level wilderness. There is another lever in the Deserted Keep, however, pulling that one will teleport you to Ardougne. *Using the home teleport (once Edgeville lodestone has been activated). Bank Edgeville only has one bank, which is in the very centre of the town. At peak times, it is just as popular as Varrock's or Falador's banks. This bank is popular with higher level players who own several amulets of glory as it is currently the quickest bank to get to via a teleport - very slightly better than the glory teleport to Draynor, and about the same as a ring of duelling to Castle Wars bank but without the cost of the ring. It is also very popular for runecrafters because it is the closest bank to the Abyss. This bank is one of the most popular places to smelt ore due to its close proximity to a furnace. This furnace is made available as a reward for completing Varrock Tasks. It is also popular for Runecrafting, since the Mage of Zamorak who can teleport you to the Abyss is close by. The bank is often used by players using the special moves of the fruit bat and spirit spider, in order to spawn items to retrieve for profit. Interestingly, the bankers resemble Grand Exchange clerks. Stores Edgeville General Store Edgeville has a general store with two floors. The ground floor has the trader NPCs, while the first floor has a range that can be used for cooking. Oziach's Armour The shopkeeper, Oziach, sells Rune platebodies and Green d'hide bodies if the player has completed the Dragon Slayer quest. Both the Rune platebodies and green d'hide bodies are much cheaper on the Grand Exchange than at this shop. Trees Edgeville has two yew trees just a little south of the bank in a destroyed building. Because of the trees being closer than other yew trees to the bank, many players like to cut these trees. This area is also used for clue scrolls which contain a specific cryptic clue. There is also a willow tree east of the bank which is not so popular, but is very useful for woodcutting training. Next to the willow tree is a patch of ten normal trees, which are popular for low level fletching training. Dungeons Edgeville has a dungeon entrance right beside the yew trees in the destroyed building. It is an underground dungeon and is home to a variety of monsters, including skeletons, hobgoblins, zombies, and Hill giants. The giants' lair had been expanded by Jagex several times over the years. It is often full of players fighting hill giants because of the giants' drops, which include big bones. Low level players are often advised to stay away from this dungeon. There is also a medium-sized mine at the centre of the dungeon and it is guarded by level 22 and 25 skeletons, bothering mid and low level players. This mine contains adamantite ore, mithril ore, silver ore, coal and iron ore. There is also a part of the dungeon that is actually in the wilderness. In this part you can find chaos druids, earth warriors, black demons, lots of red spider egg respawns, and the demon Chronozon for the Family Crest quest. In this dungeon you can also find the Slayer master Vannaka. At the far east side of the dungeon, there is an Agility shortcut that leads to the Varrock sewers. Quests *Dragon Slayer: players must talk to Oziach after they have started the quest in the Champions' Guild. Oziach is located west of Edgeville. *Garden of Tranquillity: the player may throw their Ring of Charos down the well in Edgeville in order to progress with the quest. *Recipe for Disaster: the house to the west of the bank (namely Evil Dave's Basement of Doom) features heavily in the Evil Dave section of the quest. *The Great Brain Robbery: players must find an ancient prayer book to help save the monks. *Gunnar's Ground: players must exchange a poem for a gold ring from Jeffery. *Ritual of the Mahjarrat: the Dragonkin attack Edgeville and char the locale. Minigame Soul Wars The Portal to Soul Wars Island is located west of the yew trees and South-west of the bank. Crucible The Crucible is a PvP based minigame, accessed in north-east Edgeville. Miscellaneous Ranges Edgeville has a range and a stove, which are basically the same thing. The range is on the second floor of the general store and the stove is in the small house west of the bank. The stove is very close to the bank, so it is a great place to withdraw food, cook it on the stove, deposit it in the bank, and repeat. Water Sources Players can obtain water from a well with a bucket west of the bank or from a sink in Evil Dave's (mother's) house west of the bank. Jail The jail cannot be entered, though its guards may be fought at the entrance, and an iron mace spawns outside. The jail building is destroyed by the Dragonkin during the epilogue of Ritual of the Mahjarrat. Leather gloves Leather gloves spawn just outside the bank, once picked up a new pair will appear (approx) every 15 minutes. Furnace There is a furnace located east of the bank. Completion of the Varrock Easy Tasks is required to use it, though the armour need not be worn. In the same room at the furnace is an NPC by the name of Jeffery. Summoning obelisk A fully functional obelisk for recharging Summoning points lies to the North-east, by the bridge. Beacon After completion of the All Fired Up quest, players can light a beacon on the edge of the Wilderness wall, as long as they have level 62 Firemaking. Wilderness teleport lever There is a teleport switch leading to the high-level Wilderness from the ruined building south of the bank in Edgeville. The Edgeville lever is one-way only and goes to same destination as the Ardougne lever - Deserted Keep in level 56. Bring a sharp object, such as a Knife, to cut through the web to get out of the Deserted Keep. Be aware that is a risk of running into Pkers. Note that if you pulled the lever from Edgeville and pull back the lever again, you will end up at the Ardougne lever. This can thus be used as an one-way Edgeville to Ardougne teleport. Artefact KBD A pair of Artefacts exist in Edgeville and the King Black Dragon's Lair. Activating the artefact in Edgeville will transport the player to the KBD lair. Trivia *Edgeville was probably named as such because it is on the edge of the Wilderness. *The infamous Falador Massacre happened here on 6 June 2006; and in other neighbouring cities. *In the building housing the furnace, there are four shelves with cylinders of metal: bronze, iron, steel, and either silver or white metal. If the top shelf holds the latter, this would be the only appearance of white metal in an un-smithed form. *According to the map of DeviousMUD (the forerunner to RuneScape), Edgeville was originally to be called "Enville" (similar to the French En ville or "In town"). *An open coffin near the yew trees has an examine info that reads: "I see dead people". This is a reference to the 1999 film "The Sixth Sense". *While the Edgeville furnace has a chimney coming out of the top, there is no hole in the ceiling for the smoke to escape. *Edgeville is the only bank in RuneScape to have 2 deposit boxes instead of one deposit box. *A huge rock appeared on 2 July 8 pm GMT (approx.) near Edgeville bank. The rock couldn't be examined or interacted with in any way. (This was later removed when Clan Citadels were released). *The small ridge running the length of Edgeville's west side was removed on 17 August 2011, making it easier for travel between Edgeville and places like the Body altar and the Monastery. *There was recently a glitch inside the Edgeville General Store where players would stand either side of the shelves, and one of the players would then teleport to the other player, this has been fixed. *The floor inside the guards' house is the same as the one in Daemonheim's warped floors. *Before Lodestones were added, you could only Home Teleport to Edgeville if you had Ancient Magicks. *The staircase in the Edgeville bank would lead straight into the wall on the first floor. fi:Edgeville pl:Edgeville Category:Cities Category:Misthalin Category:Guild Locations Category:Edgeville